The event-based computation paradigm has grown in importance for enterprises. For example, many business applications and system control applications can be developed based on the event-based computation paradigm. Generally, event processing applications receive events, analyze the events, and output results (e.g., proposed actions) based on the analysis of the events.
Many event processing applications have adapters at either end of a data flow stream to handle the task of receiving and transmitting data. Adapters may be user-defined or system-defined (e.g., defined by a software vendor associated with the event processing system). System-defined adapters may not be robust enough to handle the various speeds and conditions associated with data streams. On the other hand, developing a robust user-defined adapter to handle data streams may be a tedious task for information technology (IT) specialists.